Girl Meets Demigods
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: Our favorite teens lean something interesting about them selves and their families.
1. Chapter 1

**Just and idea I got watching girl meets world. I own nothing.**

"Rylie run!" A blond girl shouted at her black haired friend as she and Rylie pulled their unconscious friends Lucas and Farkel up a hill with a pine tree at the top trying to put run a pack of hellhounds. She didn't know why but she knew they had to get past the tree. She kept hearing a female voice in the back of her head.

The voice said, "Run sweetie. Run. Get them past tree. Protect them. It's your job to protect them." She made it passed the tree with Lucas.

"I can't Mia. I can't run anymore." Rylie said just a few feet from the tree. She and Farkel, who she saw pulling along, collapsed. The hellhounds were getting closer. Closer. Closer.

"No!" She shouted. She left Lucas on the safe side of the tree and ran towards Rylie. Towards Farkel. Towards the hellhounds.

She picked up two sharp rocks and stabbed two out of the five hellhounds. She jumped and stabbed two others leaving only one. She attacked it and it bit at her but missed then it scratched her down the face leaving three long marks. She grabbed her cheek. "Gods give me strength. Strength to protect my friends." She pleaded. She flew forward and stabbed the last hellhounds.

She got Rylie and Farkel and pulled them up the hill as much as she could. "Keep going honey. Keep going. I'm here for you sweetie. We're here for you."

When she made it to where she left Lucas she collapsed. "I made it." She some how knew who was talking to her. "I made it dad." That was the last thing she said before the world went dark.

**please review**


	2. Parents

**okay here you go. I own nothing. oh and in the last chapter the first time Maya heard a voice it was a women the second it was a man her dad.**

When Maya and Riley woke up they saw kids allbaround the boys. "Get away from them!" They said trying to get up.

"Shh calm down. It's okay." A man that looks kind of like Lucas said. "They are just trying to help them."

"What's wrong with them?" Maya asked.

"They just need rest." They nodded. "If you feel up to it I would like to take a walk with you and talk about somethings." They nodded and got off the bed.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Lord Apollo." Riley said.

"Yes but do you know who you are?"

"I'm Maya Hart. Daughter of Katy Hart. Great granddaughter of May Kluterbucket." She said as they they walked.

"And I'm Riley Mathews. Daughter of Topanga Mathews and Riley."

"You are much more. Girls when I was cleaning your wounds," Maya's hand flew up to here face for the first time noticing the three scars. "I'm said to say those will be with you for the rest of your days. Anyways what liked from your wounds was not blood it was ichor. The blood of the gods." He said.

"So what are you saying that we're a gods?"

"A goddesses. When I asked around to see if anybody has heard of you two of the gods did and they ran to two of the goddess. They admitted to bring your parents."

"So we're adopted."

"No Riley your parents left you with one of your mother's daughter and her son. Maya you're parents left you with your father's daughter."

"Why did they abandon us?"

"For your safety. If people especially your grandfather or in Riley's case uncle found out you exist they would come after you." Apollo said.

"But why."

"Because you both of your parents love is forbidden. You see your mother's are-" before he could finish a woman shouted

"Maya!" She ran and hugged her along with a man.

"Riley!" Another man shouted as he and a woman hugged her.

**Can any of you guess who their parents are?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Congrats to Bethany Tucker who guessed Farkle and Lucas parents through review and Maya's through PM. I own nothing.**

They stood there shocked. "Lord Poseidon Lady Athena Lord Hermes Lady Artemis." Riley said shock as she looked at the man and woman hugging her.

"Lord Apollo are they our parents?" Maya asked shocked.

"Yes Maya they are." He smiled.

Riley gasped. "Does mean I can talk to horses and owls? Can I control the water? How many siblings do I have? I thought you two hated each other? Won't Zeus Mmmm." Maya put her hand on her mouth.

"You're rambling again."

'Sorry' Riley tried to say but it cam out muffled. Maya let go.

"To answer your questions, sweetie. Yes you can talk to owls and horses. You can control the water. I'm not sure how many siblings on your mother's said but on mine you have one brother named Percy. The hating each other is ancient history. And yes Zeus will most likely be peeved. That's why he'll never know okay?" She nodded.

"I thought you two were maidens." Maya said.

"Love changes things." Artemis said then kissed Hermes.

"Yuck. I do not want to see my parents kiss. I have enough with seeing Riley and Lucas trying to swallow each other every chance they get." Maya said.

"Who's Lucas?" Poseidon all but growled.

"My boyfriend." Riley muttered.

"Calm down Poseidon. They're 14 what are they going to do?"

"Fine." Then a girl came running.

"Father they are awake." The girls quickly ran back to the infirmary with their parents and Apollo behind them.

When they walked in Lucas and Farkle were laying in the bed looking confused. The girls ran and hugged them.

"This is the best day of my life." Farkle said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Maya is hugging me." Hermes growled and Maya let go.

Just then six teens walked in. "You wanted to see us." They said.

"Yes. These are two knew demigods we want you to show them around." Athena said.

"But there's four of them." Clarisse said.

"Well these two young ladies aren't demigoddesses. They are goddesses."


	4. Chapter 4

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


End file.
